


Rusia dan Amerika

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Ivan memincingkan matanya, Alfred menatapnya penuh seringai bodoh-meremehkan-menyebalkan. Hubungan antara Alfa dan Omega saja bukan hal normal, sebab hubungan laki-laki dan laki-laki pada dasarnya sudah menyalahi kodrat. Apalagi Alfa dengan Alfa?





	Rusia dan Amerika

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [14/06] - 10.17 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Ivan Braginsky as Russia  
> Alfred F. Jones as America

Di dunia ini, ada tiga kategori sosial dalam pembedaan laki-laki : Alfa, Beta, dan Omega. Alfa adalah kasta tertinggi di mana menempati status sebagai penguasa tertinggi di atas segalanya, seorang pendominan; pemimpin, tak terbantahan. Sementara jika Omega adalah kebalikannya (yang berarti pecundang dari segala pecundang; yang didominan, yang diperintahkan) maka Beta menempati posisi sebagai penyimbang, di tengah-tengah, di antara Alfa dan Omega yang bahasa lainnya adalah; laki-laki biasa.

Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut karena kau mungkin bisa membaca penjelasan tentang perbedaan kasta itu dari mana saja, mari kita persingkat waktu dengan penjabaran seadanya. Toh intinya, kalau diumpakan manusia pada umumnya, maka Omega itu sebagai 'perempuan' di antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. Yang disetubuhi, yang menikmati (coret) dan yang dihamili— _oke_ , yang terkahir kasar.

Alfred F. Jones adalah segelintir orang di antara dua puluh persen populasi laki-laki yang menempati posisi Alfa. Seharunya. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia termasuk laki-laki yang puber cukup cepat, mengingat statusnya sebagai Alfa sudah diketahui di umurnya yang menginjak ke enam belas. _Yeah_. Lebih cepat satu tahun dari waktu yang seharusnya. Mungkin tontonan porno itu mempengaruhi perkembangan hormon.

Kenyataan yang _indah._ Jika saja;

"Aku mencintaimu, Alfred."

— bukan karena pernyataan jadi-jadian di siang bolong tanpa hujan tanpa badai membuatnya ragu apakah tampangnya lebih terlihat sebagai Beta biasa (atau lebih parahnya, Omega) ketimbang seorang Alfa.

Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi besar, mengamit syal birunya malu-malu; menyembunyikan perbatasan hidung ke dalam. Matanya melirik ragu ke arah Alfred dengan mulut terngangga lebar, cengo; membuat Mathias sontak menyikut lengannya dan Alfred penuh wibawa menutup mulut lalu berdehem nyaring. " _Commie_. Kau tahu ini hari apa? Kamis. Dua April. Kau telat sehari untuk merayakan _April Fools_."

" _Nyet_. Aku tidak sedang merayakan _April Fools_ , Al. Aku serius."

Mendadak koridor jadi ajang kompetisi tertawa keras, sebelum Ivan tersenyum mengintimidasi dan semua mahluk di sana dibuat bungkam berjamaah. "Aku mencintaimu. Apa tampangku seidiot itu sehingga kau anggap yang tadi itu guyonan?" Satu pandangan penuh tidak mengerti dari Ivan ke Alfred, Gilbert meminta izin ke toilet dan Mathias kabur terbirit mengikuti. Tinggal mereka berdua. Alfred pucat pasi, salah bicara.

" _No, Dude_! Kau mengerti, _kan_ , kita—" Alfred berdehem cukup keras untuk yang kesekian, tenggorokannya mendadak kering karena terlalu sering (berpura-pura) batuk dalam seharian, tertawa lucu. Dia mengutuk Mathias dan Gilbert yang sembarang kabur seenak jidat. "Aku _Alfa,_ kau _Alfa_. Tidak akan ada yang dapat mendominan di antara kita."

"Lalu kenapa? Alfa dan Alfa bukan berarti tidak bisa berhubungan _, da_?"

"... _is your head alright_?"

Ivan memincingkan matanya, Alfred menatapnya penuh seringai bodoh-meremehkan-menyebalkan. Hubungan antara Alfa dan Omega saja bukan hal normal, sebab hubungan laki-laki dan laki-laki pada dasarnya sudah menyalahi kodrat. Apalagi Alfa dengan Alfa? _Dude_ , itu semacam, homo di antara perkumpulan homo.

Jika saja Ivan tidak punya batas kesabaran, yakin dia sudah menempeleng kepalanya dengan pipa. "Aku juga ragu apakah otakku baik-baik saja," Ivan tertawa hambar, tersenyum _childish_ (penuh arti) seperti biasa. "Bisa-bisanya aku menyatakan cinta pada _capitalism pig_ sepertimu."

"HAHAHA. _FUCK OFF_ , _DUMBASS_!"

Dan pernyataan hari itu masih jadi misteri; apakah berakhir serius menyatakan cinta atau tidak. Ivan Braginsky tepat melempar buku ke wajahnya sebelum kembali berjalan dengan perasaan runyam.


End file.
